communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ren108
Hallo Leute ab jetzt gibts für alle nur noch eine DiskussionsPage also schreibt bitte dabei um welches Wiki es sich handelt. Danke. ---- de.dofus.wikia.com Hey, wollt nur ma fragen ob du vielleicht das links (wo zBsp Top-Inhalte/Unvollstänig steht)ein bisschen erweitern könntest wie zum Beispiel: Sets/Berufe usw. --Senshei Pilz-Dungeon vs. Dungeon der Felder Wenn du schon Pilz-Dungeon löschts, musst du auch alle Verlinkungen daraufhin anpassen. --Maniac Wolfson 11:36, 7. Feb. 2008 (UTC) PS: Ich hab schon angefangen damit. --Maniac Wolfson 11:36, 7. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ich finds respektlos, anmassend und im höchsten grad entwertend, seiten, die man nicht selber erstellt hat, ohne rücksprache oder ankündigung zu löschen und ich verbitte mir das. ich habe einiges an zeit und mühe investiert, links sorgfältig umzulegen und korrekt zu verankern. nun laufen alle auf die betreffenden seiten gelegten links ins leere. was denkst du dir bei so etwas, ren? dass ich nun hinterher aufräume? ich hab gescheiteres zu tun. es interessiert mich zudem nicht, ob du deine schreibweise besser findest als diejenige, die ich gewählt habe. in anbetracht der tatsache, dass es dich offensichtlich nicht stört, wenn du die stadt bonta unter brakmar ablegst, hat deine meinung für mich nicht sehr viel gewicht. entweder du machst die löschungen rückgängig oder du führst die verlinkungen sauber nach. und ich erwarte in zukunft eine information, bevor du in meiner arbeit herumfuhrwerkst. -- Babalu 20:37, 18. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- lies du mal nach was so zu den aufgaben eines admin gehört und was man beim löschen nicht tun sollte. texte bearbeiten oder verändern ist nicht das gleiche wie seiten ohne vorankündigung löschen. ich habe die verantwortung für den geographieteil übernommen, das heisst auch, dass ich einen bestimmten aufbau im kopf habe und die seiten einheitlich angelegt wurden. von einem admin darf man erwarten, dass er minimale anstandsregeln einhält. davon befreit der hinweis, dass beiträge bearbeitet werden können, in keinster weise. -- Babalu 22:45, 20. Mai 2007 (UTC) ---- Könntest du mal die vorhanden Vorlagen, ohne gleich wieder Übersetzungstechnischen Kahlschlag zu betreiben, analog der Rohstoffbox kommentieren, beschrieben bzw. bearbeiten. Mit analog ist mehr das auf der Seite sichtbare Frontend und nicht gleich analog Backend/Quelltext gemeint - bitte die Nutzer erst vorwarnen, und lieber eine Übersetzte Version mit neuem Namen anlegen und um Benutzung bitten, als die vorhandene gnadenlos zu übersetzen und damit die Wiki neu zu würfeln. -- Maniac Wolfson 13:54, 23. Mai 2007 (UTC) Danke, genauso hatte ich es mir vorgestellt. Super --Maniac Wolfson 18:12, 23. Mai 2007 (UTC) In der Vorlage:Rohstoffbox gibt es ein Problem nach der Umstellung von Kategorie auf Typ, die Wiki erwarte jetzt dort eine (nicht vorhandene) Seite und nicht mehr die vorhandene Kategorie, Bitte mal anschauen --Maniac Wolfson 09:34, 24. Mai 2007 (UTC) könntest du bitte aus der bonta/quests, resp. brakma/quests seite eine bonta/quest, resp. brakma/quest seite machen, wenn du schon auf dem schrägstrich bestehst. quests in der mehrzahl ist schlicht falsch. danke. --Babalu 21:13, 28. Mai 2007 (UTC) Category Tree Hi Ren, just to let you know that the bug you reported with the Dofus Category Tree has now been fixed. Regards -- Sannse 11:25, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Kategorien * http://de.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Spiel_Informationen * http://de.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Spielinformation 2 sind eine® zuviel^^ --Maniac Wolfson 10:40, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) de.flyff.wikia.com Aloha he, an wen hier muss ich mich wenden, wenn ich einen Bot anmelden will? .... Ich habe viele Seiten durchstöbert, grade die Monsterseiten und dort gibt es viele kleine Fehler, die per Hand sehr mühseelig wären, zu ändern. Grade was auch in der großen Wiki-Urmutter für Fehler auftreten, falschgesetzte Komata oder Trennzeichen bei Zahlen, halbleere Informations-Tabellen, die der Bot mal zusammentragen würde und das Suchen nach leeren Feldern vereinfacht. Wäre schön mal von euch zu hören. --SonIcco 14:11, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) de.dofus damage calc Should be working now. Go to w:c:de.dofus:Schaden Kalkulator (simpel) and clear your cache. Also be very careful when editing it. Your additions to Common.js there before were breaking things very badly, as they were executing on every page load. --Splarka (talk) 06:09, 27. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Terms Are you planing to leave the language terms in english like the links on the navigational bar or the cactation tabs etc etc? --Cizagna (Talk) 02:26, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Never mind i just saw its due to preferences -.- :--Cizagna (Talk) 02:28, 17. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Admin Hallo Ren108, nicht erschrecken ;-) Ich war gerade mal so frei und hab Dir und Tomsen hier für de.wikia Adminrechte gegeben, so dass Ihr besser und unkompliziert handeln könnt, z.B. wenn Vandalismus auftritt. Ihr seid mir beide als vertrauenswürdige und hilfreiche Benutzer bekannt. Hm, weiß jetzt gar nicht … habt Ihr Euch eigentlich schon mal im Chat „getroffen“ und ausgetauscht (Tomsen kennt sich z.B. gut damit aus, Communities zusammenzuhalten und ist auf recht vielen unterschiedlichen Wikis aktiv)? --rieke 13:47, 2. Aug. 2007 (UTC) MediaWiki-Messages Hallo Ren108! Ich habe gestern bemerkt das du im IRC warst und du schon länger nicht hier warst. Deswegen wollte ich einfach mal "Hallo" sagen. Außerdem bemerkte ich gerade das du lokal bei De.Wakfu die MediaWiki-Nachrichten veränderst. Das müsstest du eigentlich nicht machen, da sie mittels Messaging global gesteuert werden. Avatar ist jedoch mit dem Übersetzen noch nicht fertig, aber er ist an der Arbeit. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 13:16, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) DPL Hi, ich habe deine Nachricht im IRC gesehen. DPL ist jetzt nicht mehr als Standard in allen Wikis aktiviert, sondern nur noch bei Bedarf. Eigentlich sollten alle Wikis, die bisher DPL verwendet haben, auch das DPL-Flag bekommen haben. Dabei ist aber leider augenscheinlich etwas schief gelaufen. Für de, dofus, flyff und wakfu habe ich es wieder aktiviert (es kann noch aus Caching-Gründen einige Minuten dauern, bis es wieder läuft). Falls noch Probleme bestehen sollten, sag' mir bitte Bescheid. --Avatar 16:43, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Replace-Function Ich habe dir $wgStringFunctionsLimitReplace auf 66 gesetzt. Kannst ja mal kurz Bescheid geben ob es so klappt, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. --Avatar 08:57, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Problemmeldung Flyff Hi. Schaust du beizeiten mal hier vorbei? Danke. --Avatar 10:59, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wafku Hallo, was muss man in Monaco.css eingeben, damit die Widgets keine Ecken haben? Gruß, BobaCartman 06:54, 21. Sep. 2008 (UTC) de.wakfu.wikia.com Hi Ren108 Beim Wakfu Wiki fehlen noch 2 oder mehr muster vielleicht könntest du dich ja irgendwann drum kümmern? Oder jemandem bescheidsagen, der sich dann drum kümmert oder so? Sonst kommen wir nich voran ;-) danke; Ivorforce 16:20, 8. November 2008 (UTC) Hm, Teamspeal´k oder ähnliches hab ich nicht, ich könnt es mir aber noch runterladen, und zu den NSCs: Bis jetzt hab ich keine gesehen, und auch die Spieler meinen, dass es keine gibt, aber ganz sicher ist es wohl nicht. Vielleicht kommen ja noch welche, ich überprüf noch ma die Website - Ivor 18:58, 8. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also, es gibt keine NSCs (nach Ankama Nachweis) und zweitens: sag mal deine ICQ Nummer ich glaube ich kann mit IChat (Mac) mit ICQ auch chatten, vlcht sogar reden - Ivor 16:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Noch was: Die Bilderfläche bei der Waffenbox z.B. ist zu groß! so ein großes Bild davon bekommt man nie und nimmer :-s - Ivor 16:57, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Und noch was: In Wakfu gibt es wohl kein Gewicht - Ivor 17:23, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Man kanns ja ausprobieren, ob audio caht auch geht ;-)- Ivor 18:01, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Von mir aus gehts :-) - Ivor 18:10, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) "den job als co admin hast du sicher dann auf jeden fall^^ " Dann mach ma^^ - Ivor 17:55, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zu dem Gewicht: Wo du es ja jetzt auch siehst, meinst du nicht auch, das wir das ändern sollten? (Kein Gewicht in Wakfu) - Ivor 19:55, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mir ein anderes Icon fürs wiki ausdenke? Wir müssen ja nicht UNBEDINGT das gleiche haben wie alle anderen -,- - Ivor 17:53, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) url change Hi, I'm bothering you because you're sysops charge on this wiki. The reason of my contact, is to inform you that Wikia require us to change yet again our url for technical reasons (has to bug fix us all the time) you can find their announcement or discussion http://www.wikia.com/dofus/Forum:Changing_the_site_url here at the English wiki forum. It would be great if you or anyone at your wiki interested go and participate in the discussion, suggest url names that could be adjusted to your own language or suggest a name to be use with all the languages, because if there is no feedback from our part they will understand as we fully agree with them. Hope to see you there --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 13:11, 22 Juli 2009 (UTC) :Falls du irgendwelche Fragen dazu hast, wende dich an mich. --Avatar 04:57, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage NPC verhunzt Bei FlyFF-Wiki, Kategorie NPCs - einzelne NPC wurde in meiner Anzeige die Grösse des Grünen Warndreiecks innerhalb der Vorlage NPC/Preload geändert (vielleicht war ich Blödel des selbst) und erscheint nun in der vollen Vorlagengrösse von 600x500. Leider reichen meine begrenzten Fähigkeiten nicht aus um das Dilemma zu beheben. Danke fürs Nachsehen - Gruss Gervaine Vorlage Bild für Boxen In diesem Wikia gibt es ja Boxen, in die man leicht die Eigenschaften und Vorraussetzungen einer Waffe, eines Zaubers, eines Orts usw. eintragen kann. Allerdings schaff ich es einfach nicht, die Bilder in die Box zu bringen, und setze sie deswegen einfach darunter. Kannst du mir vielleicht einmal unter die Arme greifen? Gruß, Septemberringmaster PS.: Antwort bitte in meine Diskussion, damit ich sie auch bemerke. ;-) Löschen Hi Ren, wenn du auf die Seite "Legendary Golden Axe" gehst, wirst du unter Kategorien ein paar Sachen in Rot finden, die man vielleicht eher löschen sollte. Gruß, Septemberringmaster Stick of Vel Parpone Hi Ren, du hast kürzlich den Artikel "Stick of Vel Parpone" verfasst. Allerdings hast du außer einer leeren Waffenbox nichts auf diese Seite gestellt, weder Bild noch Text. Als ich deswegen ein paar Ergänzungen machen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass der Stick im eigentlich zuverlässigen Waffenverzeichnis von www.flyff-online.de nicht aufgeführt ist. Ich habe auch noch nie etwas von ihm gehört. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich Infos zu ihm bekomme, bzw. sie selbst einfügen? Gruß, Septemberringmaster Adminrechte Hallo Ren108, wir sind gerade dabei, das Zentral-Wiki aufzuräumen. Dabei haben wir das Forum neu gestaltet, nicht mehr verwendete Dateien gelöscht und noch einiges mehr steht auf unserer Liste. Dazu gehört auch, dass neue Nutzer direkt einen passenden Ansprechpartner finden. Ich habe festgestellt, dass du schon längere Zeit nicht mehr als Admin im Wiki tätig warst und wollte deswegen fragen, ob du die erweiterten Rechte tatsächlich noch brauchst. Über eine Antwort auf meiner Disku sehr freuen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:04, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC)